Your Smile
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ele gostou de vê-la sorrindo.


Nome: Your Smile

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: One-Shot

Gênero: Romance/Drama

Classificação: K+

Personagens/Casais: Pete/Myka

**Item:** _Filme em Preto e Branco_

**N.A.:** _Rá, mais uma fic Warehouse 13, porque o Chall de Seriados, no Marauder's Map, é da Trice, e somos VICIADAS em W13. Amore, pra ti. Espero que goste muito mesmo. Não se passa em nenhum momento de algum episódio, apenas um plot que surgiu quando vi Warehouse e Filme em Preto e Branco na lista. E sim, eu uso o nome em inglês do filme, porque é como eu falo, e assim será. E aconselho TODO mundo a assistir, Chaplin era um GÊNIO!_

_Valeu Cora por betar a fic. Sabe que te amo, né?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Your Smile**

_por Doomsday_

Sentou-se no sofá com uma bacia de pipoca, aproveitando o silêncio que estava na Pensão. Claudia estava com Artie na Warehouse, Leena estava na cidade comprando algumas coisas e Myka... Pete franziu a testa, não se lembrando de onde Myka havia falado que estaria. Deu de ombros, pensar demais no calor que estava fazendo naquele dia era exigir bastante dele. Ligou a TV, pegando um pouco de pipoca com a outra mão, colocando-a na boca de qualquer jeito, deixando várias caírem em seu colo. Continuou assistindo o que passava, o calor o distraindo. Era quase impossível concentrar-se em algo.

"Você parece um animal de zoológico comendo, sabia?"

Pete riu vendo Myka entrando na sala da Pensão segurando uma caixa de DVD. Olhou-a sem entender, vendo-a abanar-se com a mão, sentando-se a seu lado no sofá, olhando seu colo com muitas pipocas que haviam caído.

"Deveria, ao menos, pegar essas que caíram. Leena lhe mata se ver pedaços de pipoca pelo chão ou no sofá." Comentou enquanto abria a caixa do DVD e retirava o disco.

"Pego depois." Comentou displicente e pegou mais um punhado de pipoca, colocando-o na boca, deixando várias outras caírem.

"Depois você estará babando no sofá." Myka disse levantando-se, amarrando o cabelo e indo até o aparelho de DVD, colocando o disco que alugara. "Não é possível que esse calor seja algo normal. Artie tem certeza de que não é nenhum artefato?" Perguntou enquanto voltava para o sofá e sentia gotas de suor escorrendo por suas costas, colando a blusa em sua pele.

"Ele disse que não é." Pete pegou a caixa do DVD, com a mão suja de sal, e olhou a capa, vendo que filme Myka tinha alugado. Quando ela sentou-se, Pete olhou-a com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"The Great Dictator¹? Chaplin? Você não acha graça em nada." Pete comentou, passando as costas da mão que segurava o controle, na testa, secando-a.

"Claro que acho." Myka comentou enquanto recostava-se no sofá, olhando Pete soltar a caixa do DVD, suja de sal agora, e pegar mais pipoca, enfiando mais do que cabia na boca e deixando várias caírem em seu colo novamente.

"Nunca vi isso acontecer." Ele respondeu de boca cheia, ganhando uma careta de nojo da mulher ao lado.

"Você não repara nas coisas." Myka disse tirando o controle da mão dele, mudando de canal e apertando o Play.

"HA, essa é nova."

Pete comentou, mas ficou em silêncio quando o filme começou. Adorava aquele filme, achava Chaplin um verdadeiro mestre na arte de fazer rir. E espantou-se quando Myka riu também. Olhou-a, vendo-a pegar um pouco de pipoca, a blusa de alça deixando os ombros aparecerem, e mostrando algumas gostas de suor. O dia estava quente demais. Voltou sua atenção para a tela, vendo o filme em preto em branco desenrolar-se.

Myka riu quando Chaplin ditou um discurso para a mulher na máquina de escrever, satirizando a língua deles, e Pete olhou-a novamente, vendo-a sorrir de verdade daquilo.

"Você não é a Myka. Você _está_ realmente achando graça." O incrédulo na voz dele fez Myka olhá-lo.

"Pete, como não vou achar graça em um homem que em 1940 faz um filme satirizando Hitler e Mussolini e toda a situação que ocorria?" Myka levantou a sobrancelha, vendo Pete olhar o movimento. Percebia que o dia quente estava deixando tudo lento, até mesmo Pete que já era calmo, estava ainda mais calmo. Preguiçoso. Por Deus, nem mesmo as pipocas caídas ele pegara. Viu suor escorrer pela nuca dele, e voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos quando o ouviu rindo.

"É esse calor que está te fazendo mal."

"Não, Lattimer, eu realmente gosto de Chaplin e filmes em preto e branco." Myka disse, virando-se outra vez para a TV, cruzando os braços.

"Ok, _Bering_."

Ficaram em silêncio até o filme acabar. Myka ria cada vez que Chaplin fazia algo no papel de Hitler, e Pete ria cada vez que ele aparecia como o barbeiro. Ambos acabaram com a bacia de pipoca sem perceberem, mas notaram que o calor aumentava a cada minuto. Quando o filme acabou, Myka sorria para a tela da TV, apesar de sentir-se desconfortável com o suor que escorria por suas costas e o calor imenso que fazia dentro da Pensão. Pete viu Myka sorrindo e a observou por algum tempo; era estranho vê-la sorrindo tanto assim. Porém, Pete descobriu que era bom vê-la daquele jeito.

"Recolha as pipocas, Pete." Myka disse, virando-se para olhá-lo, ficando surpresa por vê-lo lhe fitar sorrindo. "Do que está sorrindo?"

"De você." Respondeu dando de ombros.

"Por quê?"

"Não é todo dia que te vejo sorrindo."

Myka ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre o que ele tinha dito. Talvez fosse verdade e não sorrisse tanto como antigamente. Mas no momento, com o filme em preto e branco, Chaplin, paz e nenhum artefato lhe causando problemas, Myka sentia vontade de sorrir. Observou Pete, o rosto dele estava avermelhado por causa do calor.

"Eu sei."

"É, vou trazer mais uns cinco DVD's de filmes em preto e branco, talvez você fique sorrindo e largue do meu pé." Pete levantou-se, fazendo as pipocas em seu colo caírem no chão e no sofá. Myka olhou-as e depois olhou para ele, uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados. "Pego quando voltar." Myka fez uma careta.

"Aonde vai?"

"Buscar mais filmes em preto e branco. Te ver sorrir faz bem."

Pete piscou para a morena, vendo-a abrir a boca, mas sem falar nada. Myka viu quando ele afastou-se, saindo da Pensão. E sorriu novamente, recostando-se no sofá. Sorrir fazia bem. E com Pete por perto ficava mais fácil.

_Fim_.

* * *

¹: O Grande Ditador.


End file.
